Gaira
Bio Gaira is a Gargantua that was created by the chunk of Frankenstein's flesh was left in the ocean after his battle with the Oodako that dragged him into the sea. Unlike the being who he spawned from and his half-brother Sanda, Gaira doesn't like humans and sees them as food sources. He is a violent and brutal kaiju who fights with an animalistic fury. Kaijuologists believe that case for this behavior is due to living in the dark ocean depths for so long with other hostile and dangerous life forms. Despite possessing human-like intelligence, Gaira rarely strategizes and charges head-first into dangerous situations and confrontations. History 1961 The being that would soon become Gaira started out life as a chunk of Frankenstein's flesh that was left behind during his underwater clash with an Oodako. The chunk of flesh would absorb protein-rich plankton until it regenerated a new body for itself over the following years. Once the being gained a body, it began hunting other sea life and developed a taste for flesh. 1966 Gaira would make his presence known to humanity when he attacks an Oodako that was attacking a fishing vessel in the waters off Japan. After the cephalopod is driven away, Gaira smashes the boat and feeds on all but one of the crew. The survivor would report what he saw to the authorities. Having grown a liking to human flesh, Gaira attacks another fishing vessel a few days later and is spotted by villagers. A couple days pass before Gaira appears again, this time making landfall at a beach resort near the Toyama Prefecture. It being a cloudy day allows Gaira to come onto land and feast on numerous humans as he makes his way to an airport. His rampage is ended suddenly when the sun peaks out from behind the clouds, forcing the Green Gargantua to return to the dark ocean depths. Later that night, Gaira returns to Toyama to hunt for food, but the bright lights of the city prove too much for him to handle. He heads into the nearby forest, unaware that the Markalite Squadron is tracking him. Giant spotlights and bonfires are used to force Gaira into a valley where dozens of Markalite Squadron weaponry is waiting. The Green Gargantua is assault from all sides by Masers and conventional weaponry, forcing him into a small lake that electricity is being channeled into. His screams of pain are heard by Sanda, who quickly comes to his rescue and gets him out of the valley. Sanda takes Gaira back to Mt. Myoko and leaves him there to rest while he gets food for both of them. When a group of hikers comes into the area, Gaira attempts to eat them but is stopped by the timely return of Sanda. Sanda angrily attacks him, causing a fight to break out between the two that spills into the area where Baragon's shrine is located. After the shrine and idol containing Baragon's spirit are destroyed, Baragon returns to the land of the living and attacks both Gargantuas. Knowing that neither of them can defeat Baragon on their own, Gaira teams up with Sanda to take down the reptile. The Markalite Squadron joins that battle, which causes all three kaiju to ascend Mt. Myoko until they reach the crater. Helicopters drop bombs on the warring kaiju to try to get the ground beneath them to collapse and send them hurtling into the volcano, but Gaira tries to destroy a few by chucking boulders at them. Sanda's attempt to stop him causes Gaira to turn on him despite Baragon still being a threat to both of them. The three-way brawl finally ends when the ground beneath the two Gargantuas collapses and sends both Gaira and Sanda plummeting into the lava below. Gaira is slowly killed as he sinks into the lava. Abilities/Aspects * Fast swimming speed * Physically powerful * Has a taste for human flesh and considers it a high priority when hungry * Speedy regeneration ability allows him to grow back body parts and heal wounds as fast as Frankenstein could * Severed cell tissues can take on lives of their own * Human-like intelligence Weakness: * Has an aversion to bright lights Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju